


I Want More

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Because Terry is an ass, Drabble, Episode Related, Explicit Language, Family Feels, Feels, Homophobic Language, M/M, Talk of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sassing me, boy?" Terry asked.<br/>     "I'm not your fucking boy."<br/>     Terry grinned evilly. "Then who's boy are you? That little carrot top faggot's?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Terry gets only half of what he deserves, Iggy ships Gallavich and Mickey does what should have been done in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want More

**Author's Note:**

> What should have happened in the finale after Ian went to the Milkovich house and told Mickey he was leaving.

He was sitting on his couch, a beer in hand, listening to his wife talk in broken English. A cigarette hung lazily from his lips. She was going on and on. What the fuck was she saying? He didn't even know, didn't care. Music was blaring from Mandy's room, doing nothing to cover up the moans and groans she was making as the flavor of the week pounded into her. The show Terry and Iggy were watching droned on in front of his glazed-over eyes. He dimly wondered if this is what his life will always be like now: never completely sober or aware of what was going on around him, always reliving that moment everything snapped and the look on Gallagher's face. He rolled his head back as he thought of the redhead who had told him this morning that he was leaving for four years. Four years. Away from Mickey. His life in danger every second. Every fucking minute. Mickey let his eyes flutter shut.   
"Not everybody gets to blurt out how they feel every fucking minute."   
Suddenly, Mickey couldn't breathe. It was all too much. "Could you shut your fucking trap?" he barked at his wife who immediately clamped her mouth down.   
"That's no way to talk to your wife," Terry gruffed from his seat.  
Mickey snorted. "Because you would know how to talk to a wife."  
Iggy froze, knowing Mickey's words were intended to start a fight. And a fight with Terry was always a lost fight, even before it started. He slid his eyes from Mickey to Terry and back again. Neither man was backing down, glaring at each other viscously.  
"You sassing me, boy?" Terry asked.  
"I'm not your fucking boy."  
Terry grinned evilly. "Then who's boy are you? That little carrot top faggot's?"  
Iggy spewed his beer everywhere. "What?" He looked at Mickey, unbelief plastered across his face. "You're gay?"  
Mickey stood and moved past his brother and father to the kitchen. "I'm married," he grumbled under his breath.   
Terry followed behind him. "He's married because I caught the Gallagher AIDs monkey pounding the shit out of him," the old man said to Iggy, not trying to hid his amusement, "I told him marry her and he did. I say 'jump,' he asks 'how high?' Like a little bitch."  
Mickey glared at his dad. "I married her," he spat out, hate lacing his words, "so you wouldn't kill him."  
Terry laughed. "You really are a faggot. You care more about him than yourself?"  
"It's called love, Dad," Mandy piped up, coming out of her room and crossing her arms as she leaned on the kitchen wall.  
"Ain't no such thing as love for a Milkovich."  
"I'm nothing like you," Mickey said angrily.  
Terry laughed again. "Boy, you're just like me. Spitting image."  
"I've never fucking raped anybody," Mickey yelled, stepping up to get in his dad's face. Terry's eyes darted to where Mandy had tenses up nearby and back down to Mickey. "That's right, I know. I've known for a long fucking time. And you're never going to touch her or me again."  
"Look at that," Terry called over his shoulder to where Iggy was standing, "the carpet muncher grew some balls."  
Terry was still smiling when Mickey's fist broke his jaw. 

 

Mickey was hastily shoving clothes into his bag when he noticed Iggy standing in his doorway. He paused before he continued packing. "If you're gonna try and knock me out, I'd think again."  
"I don't care," Iggy said simply. Mickey stopped but didn't turn. "That you're gay," Ivy clarified, "I don't care." Mickey nodded and zipped the bag up, slung it over his shoulder. He turned to face his brother, about to push him out of the way so he could get the fuck of here. "Is it true what Mandy said? You love him?"   
Mickey thumbed at his bottom lip and shrugged. "I guess so." He looked up at the ceiling and then down at the floor. "Yeah," he said and nodded, "yeah, I do."  
"Does he love you?"  
"He did."  
"Are you gonna tell him you're leaving?"  
"Don't think he'd give a shit."  
"I bet he would."  
Mickey looked out his tiny window, teeth digging into his cheek. He pictured Gallagher's shit eating grin, always open and honest, always directed at him. "Maybe."

 

He didn't mean to go to the Gallagher house; he just ended up there. His feet just took him there. He dropped his bag inside the gate and climbed the stairs. He could hear the madness going on behind the door, and thought about leaving. But then he heard a familiar voice as it passed and he pounded a little harder than he probably should have.   
Ian swung the door open.  
"Don't go," Mickey said as soon as the redhead's face was in view, "Just stay."   
Ian leaned on the door frame, hands shoved in his pockets. "I can't stay just because you like my dick. I want more."  
"I can do that," Mickey said hoarsely. Ian looked confused. "I can give you more; I can give you whatever the hell you want, Gallagher." Ian's expression changed from perplexed to hopeful. "I mean it, man. I-" Mickey forced the words out, "I love you. I always did. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."  
Ian's face shifted "What about Terry?"  
"Handled it."  
"Your wife?"  
"Divorces are easy, Gallagher."  
Ian broke into the grin Mickey had been waiting for. "You mean it? We're really doing this?"  
Mickey nodded. "Whatever you want. Just stay."  
"Can I call you my boyfriend?" Mickey smiled faintly and nodded again. "Can we hold hands?"   
"Don't be fucking gay."


End file.
